


Back to you

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo





	Back to you

The club was packed like every Friday night, lots of bears were dancing shirtless on the dancefloor, he recognized a few he had already hooked up with. He walked straight to the bar where the cute bearded otter that was pouring drinks recognized him. He promptly received a mojito which the bartender said was on the house and then got a flirty wink. Sal knew the barman had a crush on him, and he certainly was a really cute guy, but he was also sure he was looking for something more than a hookup and Sal wasn’t emotionally available, he hadn’t been for the last 10 years.

Sal took a sip while walking through the club, he was looking for a guy to dance with and then maybe hook up with, to never see each other again after. This had been Sal’s life for the last 5 years, engaging in casual sex with guys, never letting his feelings show and always avoiding commitment, but there was a reason for this: his heart was already commited to another man. He saw a cute bear staring and smiling at him and decided he would be his companion for the night.

Maybe it was the fact that he had already had 5 mojitos or that he was less self aware about his body, and also looking as slim as in his best Impractical Jokers times, but Sal was already shirtless at the center of the dancefloor dancing and making out with his equally shirtless bear. He felt particularly happy that night, he noticed a lot of guys were staring at him with desire and he felt great about his body, he started double dutching just to show off, while the bear he was dancing with had gone to get some beers. He was enjoying being the center of attention when he suddenly fell a palm over his shoulder.

Sal pushed his way through the crowd towards the nearest exit, not even bothering to pick up his shirt or letting the bear he was with know he was leaving. When he finally was out of the club it was really cold, and he instantly regretted storming off like that, but no way was he going back in. A few of the guys who were smoking outside stared at him, Sal was visibly upset, they asked him if he was okay and he just nodded while crossing his arms to mitigate the cold. He felt really stupid all by himself out in the cold without a shirt, just a few moments ago he was soo happy but now that feeling was gone.

 

Q had received a call from a friend who told him he needed to go right away to the place he was at, that he better be there within the next 10 minutes, and he needn’t ask anymore questions. A still confused Q put a hat and a pair of sneakers on and stepped onto his red jeep to drive as fast as he could to the club his friend was at. He had already told his friend he didn’t really consider himself gay, after all he had only been in love with one guy and he still was to this day, so he didn’t see the point in going to a gay club.

He parked two blocks away and started walking towards the club, still unsure if he was even going to go in, he didn’t see the point in going to a place like that. He certainly wasn’t feeling in the mood for drinking or dancing for that matter, he had actually been kinda sad recently. Still he felt flattered when he attracted the stare of not a few guys when walking towards the entrance of the club. 

He walked in after being frisked by the security guard who had politely asked him to remove his hat while being searched. He could smell the booze and manly sweat in the air, he always found it funny how gay clubs were full of shirtless men. He walked through a group of guys that were already drunk and one of them tried to flirt with him, but Q just walked on by. He saw his friend waving from afar and he immediately walked towards him. His friend was already waiting for Q with two vodka shots. 

The music was really loud so Q couldn’t listen really well to what his friend was saying. His friend kept yelling at him that he should drink the shots of vodka before he told him what was happening. But Q wasn’t listening anymore he had already seen him. After six years of not knowing anything about him, there he was, looking as handsome as ever, with that beautiful dapper black hair with some hints of grey hairs on the side, looking better than ever, those beautiful green eyes glowing ,that pearly white smile showing, and of course the unmistakable double dutch. He drank both shots of vodka and immediately walked towards the dancefloor.


End file.
